disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasmine/Relationships
The realtionships of Princess Jasmine. Romance Aladdin Despite the awkward circumstances of their first interaction, Jasmine and Aladdin almost immediately form a connection. When taken to Aladdin's home, Jasmine is introduced to a humble, vulnerable person with dreams of living a better life—one devoid of forcibly scraping for food and escaping brutal guards on a regular basis. She openly relates to a desire for freedom, confessing her problems to Aladdin, and is treated with a response of genuine concern and care for her feelings, in spite of the fact that her personal feelings have been constantly put to the side in favor of tradition and unjust laws, up to that point. With their conversation having revealed common traits between the two, Jasmine and Aladdin from a friendship, which is interrupted by Aladdin's arrest, by orders of Jafar. Their bond becomes so strong that, upon learning Aladdin was executed for the crime of "kidnapping the princess", Jasmine falls into a state of depression and blames herself for Aladdin's death. When Aladdin returns under the guise of the flamboyant, arrogant Prince Ali, Jasmine is unable to recognize him, and immediately rebuffs his attempts at receiving her attention. However, once Aladdin drops the act, and carries himself in his genuine, humble and caring nature, Jasmine's defenses slowly begin to fall, and the two are able to share a magic carpet ride together, experiencing the world they've been unfortunate enough to have nearly missed. It is in that moment that the two fall in love and Jasmine declares Ali her chosen suitor. Jasmine never outright declares her love for Aladdin until after the truth behind his identity is revealed, and his motivations are explained to have been due to the fact that a princess and a street-rat can never be together, by orders of both the law and society. With his love for her having been proven by the time of the film's finale, Jasmine forgives Aladdin for his lies and accepts him as a lover, though Aladdin uses his third wish to free the Genie, as opposed to turning himself into a prince. However, Jasmine selflessly cares more for Aladdin's will to be himself, and care for his friends than her own desire, accepting the circumstances of his final wish, and the fact that they can never be together. This connection, respect, and mutual love for one another prompt the Sultan to abolish the law separating Jasmine and Aladdin, thus allowing their romance to blossom from that moment forward, with no further lies, and only genuine acceptance. Family The Sultan Because of his struggles to keep tradition intact and uphold the laws set before his time, the Sultan and Jasmine can often be seen at odds during the course of the orginal film. Nevertheless, it is clear that the Sultan deeply cares for his daughter, as he briefly mentions his motivation to uphold the marriage law is partially due to the fact that he wants to ensure Jasmine is taken care of and provided for after he passes on. In turn, Jasmine is shown to care a great deal for her father and is highly protective of him. In spite of his stubbornness and sheltering habits annoying her on occasion, she opens to her father in times of need, such as when she thought Aladdin died on her account, and when she feels joyous, such as when she realizes she's fallen in love with Aladdin (while disguised as Prince Ali). In the television series episode "From Hippsodeth, with Love", her protectiveness over her father was showcased, as she went to great length to keep him safe when he's targeted by villainous forces. Allies & Friends Iago Their relationship is rather ambiguous but very stable. Originally Jasmine hated Iago because he worked for Jafar, but after she discovered that Iago helped Aladdin against the bandits, his hatred gradually disappeared. When Iago had to work for him despite Jafar again, Jasmine was very disappointed by him, until Iago freed Genie of the crystal ball and then freed all other Jasmine forgive quickly to Iago. When Iago sacrifices himself to save Aladdin and destroyed the Jafar lamp, Jasmine had a lot of trouble because she thought he was dead but was very happy when he woke. Category:Disney Relationships